


旁观说

by helicopterrrrr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka, Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	旁观说

社会科的老师讲过一种同调现象，一个群体中的人会不自觉地趋向同步，譬如行进的速度，拍手的节奏，话语的内容。唯臣想起live时在后台听见的安可声，大概也是这样一种原理。那么他们五个人，是否也会渐渐变得合拍——尽管可能要花上很长时间。课间时他转过去问玲司，玲司推了推眼镜说，不会，而且紫夕大概也不想。

紫夕くん确实说过现在这样就好，而且遥くん和奏くん……

那一对双子倒不用担心，他们就算一直吵架，也永远能跟上对方的即兴演奏。

啊，纳得。唯臣点点头，这种时候会为自己在这个乐队感到幸运，那两个人单是站在自己面前，就成为人类情感的标杆，包罗各种最极端的爱恨。 

五个人刚凑到一起时唯臣曾经问过一个非常本质的问题，音乐究竟是什么。紫夕把话说得理所当然：音乐，是一种绝妙的玩具。哈？遥表现出一点难以置信，说音乐就是音乐啊，难道还能是什么别的东西。奏随即贴上来搭他哥的肩，说哥哥不要这么无趣嘛，音乐是一种心境，鞍马前辈不需要思考这种问题啦，只要相信自己在这段旋律中体会到的东西，那就是正解。唯臣听着他们的答案，似懂非懂地点点头，是吗，真的会有正解吗。

他是不相信的。

现代文作业是宫泽贤治的永訣の朝，请回答文中雪的寓意，以及作者的心境。唯臣转着笔，感到一些困惑。问题是有正解的，是课上讲的，失去亲人的悲伤，但感情是没有的。这种悲伤不是普遍的规律，世界上所有亲情不会产生同样的悲欢。所以他偏爱一加一等于二，或者地球绕着太阳转，有了这些，就好像平常的生活可以一直延续，永远不用担心明天会有火星撞过来，暖春结束立刻降温进入秋天。他可以永远看着所有人，永远与乐队门把奏出不协和音。

他最喜欢五个人围成一圈讨论编曲的时候。他可以看到每个人细微的表情，紫夕的任性，遥的偏执，奏的随心所欲，而玲司在这种时候也仍然掌握节奏，让争执在坚持与让步中艰难行进。他自己只是看着，没有激烈的自我主张，仅仅是站在那里，将手指放在琴键上，想象悠长的叮咚声从指间淌出来，变成生动的底色。

他有斑斓的音色，却没有同等绚烂的情感体验。

在校园里见过那些恋爱中的同学。轮值结束后教室都空了，意外撞见寂静的走廊尽头有一高一矮的身影在悄悄接吻，感觉很新奇，就停在原地远远地看，直到两个人望过来，注意到自己，大约是感到害羞，女孩子就小心翼翼地拉着男孩子的衣袖离开。唯臣觉得自己大约也做了失礼的事情，在心里小声道歉，却还是不解，喜欢的同义词是私密吗。

他去问奏，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？奏说那当然是想要永远在一起。

可是奏くん为什么不希望哥哥也喜欢你呢？

因为他永远不可能喜欢我啊，像现在这样一直讨厌我就够了。讨厌我的意思是无法无视我，眼中始终有我，任何时候都会注意我所做的一切，都会被我的举动扰乱和弦。

……奏くん，是有什么不安吗？

这是奏没有想到的，他多数时扮演一个人见人爱的开朗角色，即便被人觉察出下面掩藏的其他情绪，也不该是鞍马前辈。

所以他警觉地转移话题：前辈明白什么是不安吗？

唯臣摇头，他的确并不了解不安的定义，但他现在开始对奏的这种独占欲产生兴趣。于是柔软地笑起来，说谢谢你，我知道该怎么做了。

奏也递回一个笑，心说前辈眼睛不笑的时候真的好可怕。不过他那样的人，大概还没有学会用眼睛笑吧。

午休时间玲司被紫夕一个电话叫去食堂排队。唯臣从学校便利店出来看到遥，就好奇地跟过去，一直走到了楼顶。天空是透明的蓝色，阳光过分刺眼，完全是夏天的饱和度。唯臣走近一点说，好难得啊，奏くん没有和遥くん在一起吗。而遥一如既往地对任何人都没有兴趣：鞍马前辈如果有事找他可能问错人了，我既不知道也不关心他在哪里。

啊，并不是找他有事哦，只是对你很好奇。

什么？

唯臣想说因为你弟弟那么喜欢你，你却对他没有任何兴趣，但如果讨论这个话题，大概又会让对方生气吧。遥不是善于描述感情的人，但是很单纯，态度全都呈现在表情和言谈里。所以他说，因为遥くん总是一个人呢。

……一个人也没什么不好吧。

一个人没有什么不好吗。唯臣回忆起之前的课文里一串悲怆的字母，Ora Orade Shitori egumo*，因为失去了重要的人，才孤独地写下我将独自逝去。遥显然不是这种情况。失去什么的时候会难过，那一定是因为非常喜欢，才会为此感到孤独；但如果被剥夺了太多，就不觉得失去是一种悲伤了。他已经从奏那里了解到喜欢与爱，大约就是占有对方的一切，但负面感情就没有那么容易理解。因为遥不向任何人讲自己的事情。

所以他只能再走近一点。

他始终看着所有门把。live时站在靠后的位置，台下的情况看不清太多，只有尖叫的人群，甩起来的乐队毛巾，摇动的粉紫色荧光棒。所有人高亢的时候，自己也会跟着兴奋起来。玲司的鼓激烈，甚至激进，与他平日沉静稳重的姿态全然相反；奏的bassline倒是和本人一样活泼且富于变化，弹琴的时候连发尾会跟着摇出一种律动；紫夕的背影更像普通的十三岁，但他知道观众看到的那张天使的面孔从头到脚都不普通，MC时他居高临下地说你们跟得上吗，下面整齐且破音的はーい。遥站在他前面，头顶白色的灯光流过他全身，把蓝色的发顶照得愈发明亮，可是他站在那里，吉他solo鲜明得像是在叫嚣自己与整个乐队的矛盾，不像是被人困进孤独的牢狱，而是自己建立起生人勿进的高墙。

遥中学时在另一个乐队里弹贝斯，在网上流传一小段他们文化祭的映像，出现在紫夕发到网上的那些音轨视频下面的推荐栏里。唯臣点进去看，拍得很抖，混着嘈杂的人声。但那时候的遥くん，制服衬衫最上面两颗纽扣没有扣好，衣袖也卷到手肘上，唇角带着一点稚气的自信，看起来还不像现在那么孤独。

当时的乐队门把都是同级生，最早只是做cover，平成末期的JPOP，solo的崛起与流媒体的黎明。然后学着写歌，才渐渐摸到自己的风格。中学生也真的很单纯，排练间隙就围成一圈坐，七嘴八舌地幻想fes的舞台、藏着音乐编辑部的记者或是有名制作人的客席，又或者，万一不小心玩出道了，要怎么拒绝那些来追自己的女孩子……说到底这个年纪玩乐队的男孩子，四分之三都是动机不纯想要借此交到女朋友。

遥属于剩下的那四分之一，在和弟弟长久的拉锯中变得孤僻难以合群，变成尖戾的乐句，只有放在摇滚音里才不会显得格格不入。

他们在学校里有了一点人气，被高年级的乐队邀请拼盘，第一次站进了livehouse。虽然是场地老旧，舞台又矮又窄只勉强挤下四个人，连头顶的灯光也只是一排前后摆动的白色光晕。开演前组圆阵，体温从手心和手背上传过来，似乎真的有什么即将燃烧起来，然后遥站在台上，听面前的音箱里传出自己指尖的低音，第一次看见耳机之外的宇宙。

直到奏开始做一样的事情。

班里的女孩子都说，かなちゃん看起来那么开朗，一点也不像弹贝斯的。传说但凡看起来和自己的乐器气质不符的bandman，大多有复杂的人间性。奏确实对音乐没有什么执念。仅仅是因为文化祭的时候站在体育馆里，第一排靠左的位置，正对着遥，看他专注地低着头，沉浸在节奏中，是自己没有见过的面孔。他因此立刻动摇起来，哥哥怎么可以有一种姿态是自己没有见过的。

然后追到livehouse，担心散场后哥哥走出来时会被非常纯情地等在门口的女孩子拦下来递情书。遥背着琴出来看见他，立刻黑了脸，没好气地说你可真闲啊，心想谢天谢地live中客席灯光全暗，否则他在台上看见对方，怕是直接没了演奏的兴致。

奏倒也不会轻易被打击到，转向其他几位乐队门把热情地说我家哥哥承蒙各位关照。他在任何场合都能游刃有余地和所有人搞好关系，迅速成为人们喜爱的话题漩涡，然后在下一次live时，名正言顺地站进关系者席。

最想撇清关系却永远甩不开的关系者。啊，真是麻烦死了。

后来一次放学时遥偶然听见奏和自家门把闲聊，非常自然地说到进路：马上就是中三，然后就是毕业，你们没有想过以后的事情吗？遥听得出这是一种无声的挑拨，一旦提起这种话题，就只有那些对乐队最执着的才会留下来。他拉过奏说这是我的乐队轮不到你指手画脚。奏看他气到颤抖的表情，只觉得爱到不行，贴到耳边用只有他们听得到的音量说：我知道啊，但乐队不是你一个人的乐队，你却是只属于我的哥哥。

仍然是没有任何逻辑的欲張り。

最后连解散也只是意料之中。解散live后四个人在后台鸦雀无声，狭窄的乐屋弥漫着微弱的尘埃与前一个乐队留下的烟草味道。遥看着墙上贴的那些花花绿绿的演出海报，觉得自己就像海报撕掉后被胶带粘住留在墙上的四角。走的时候听staff说，那家带他看见宇宙的livehouse，也在不久前因为屡遭周围店铺和居民投诉而关门了。简直是最糟的青春收场。

中学毕业式结束后走出校门看到定番的樱花，但因为学校是中高一贯校，也没有什么完结的实感。遥沿着鸭川走，奏就跟在他旁边，两个人一言不发地穿过早春清冷的风，最后在河堤上坐下。奏靠过去揽遥的肩说我们一起组乐队吧。遥一边挣开他一边说我就是死也不会跟你在同一个乐队。奏故作委屈：哥哥别说这种让人伤心的话啊，你还不明白吗，没有人坚持也没有人挽留，所谓的乐队门把爱和羁绊也不过如此，对他们来说还没有进路重要。

奏当然知道这话是火上浇油，还情愿这火一直烧下去。就像每年暑假站在阳台上看见的五山送火，苍灰色的天空，漆黑的山的轮廓，跳动的张扬的橙黄色的火苗。但火熄灭以后，黎明来临时，五个字和图案又变回安稳躺在那里的人，仰面朝天，等待下一年被点燃。而他情愿这清晨永远不要到来，两个人永远被困在夜里，不会被任何人打扰。

想到这里就感到一种无上的幸福，按着对方的肩第一次亲上去。当然仅仅碰到就被立刻推开了。遥背起书包嫌恶地跑开，奏看着那个身影，以及身影后面西沉的太阳，又满心的雀跃：夜晚真的要来临了。

现在是高二，全学科普通优秀，坐在倒数第二排。课间一个人挂上耳机，把整个世界都隔绝，被认定为难相处也无所谓，没有人靠过来最好。还组了新的乐队，变成会唱歌的吉他手。但说实话并不喜欢这个乐队的live。各种旋律和音色都撞在一起，不刻意追求整体感，也谈不上默契（饭当然不这样说，每次去推上搜repo，所有人只会盲目地夸他和紫夕的声音相性多么好，而他根本就没追求过这种相性）。他们永远不会像Star Five一样，五个人一起变身。所以他只在演出结束时往台下扔一枚拨片，安可之后又一枚，像是连同live的记忆一起抛掉。

但还是没能摆脱弟弟。他有时候想自己，或者是对方，生错了家庭，总之他们不能待在同一个屋檐底下。以前奏听了就撒娇似的拖长音，我们还没出生的时候就已经共享同一个胎盘，遥气得当场追着人打。如今也只有在轮到奏扫教室的时候，遥才有机会短暂逃离对方，一个人坐在学校琴房，暗自祈祷不要有人找过来。

唯臣路过一楼走廊时听见熟悉的吉他音，透过门上那一小片玻璃看，明亮通透的阳光穿过窗户，落在角落里背对着门的身影上。于是敲门进去。

遥警觉地转过来，在看到他时显出一瞬间的安心，又随即作出冷漠的样子：鞍马前辈，最近黏着力是不是有点太强了。这样说的时候他想到更加难缠的另一个人，有点不满地皱起眉毛。

是吗？唯臣温柔地笑起来，指着对方的耳机说，遥くん平时都在听什么呢？

诶？遥愣了一下，摘下耳机递给他。

抓耳的吉他前奏，疾风暴雨一样的鼓点，bassline不复杂但很有层次，没有什么techno元素，并不是他们乐队现在的风格。温暖的声音在唱一种自我中心的孤独。ひとり登下校中、ヘッドフォンの中は宇宙、唇だけで歌う、自分の歌だとハッキリわかったんだ*。

唯臣在音乐上并没有什么特殊偏好，看见别人的歌单也会点进去听，试图理解更深层的情绪，而不只是理解音符的排列、编成、和歌词的字面意思。当然多数时候未果，音乐到底还是太抽象了。这时想到奏说过的，一种心境，当时觉得像是在做不明所以的现代文作业，但现在听着遥的playlist，似乎真的一种靠近的感觉，即将看到他身上的一切感情发生的化学反应。

于是，物理意味上也靠近一点。

遥往后退，碰到身后的玻璃窗，才意识到自己原本就在墙角，有些困惑地说前辈请不要做奇怪的事情。然后听见吉他弦被碰出一些微弱的响动，耳机被重新挂回自己身上。

唯臣走到钢琴边弹一小段刚才听到的副歌，被清亮的音色过滤成全然不同的风格，并不是自己刚才听到的样子了。他竟不可思议地第一次为此感到遗憾。正要停下来时，听见遥那边传来应和的吉他音，有些惊讶地抬起眼看，手却莫名地停不下来了。

这个空间里一切都发生得没有缘由，就像他不知道这也是遥第一次将自己的耳机递到别人手中。

遥每周日早上雷打不动地录画，下午排练回来一个人坐在沙发上看特摄。奏洗澡出来就贴过来一起看。从前在京都的时候，他们两个人在家里看，奏对这些原本就没什么兴趣，看到一些常见的兄弟爱戏码时，就会用余光去看他哥，遥却不表现出任何动摇，像是不会与那样的故事共情，反而是看到战队合体变身还要更兴奋一点。奏心想自己果然最讨厌特摄，不切实际的英雄和主角光环，不讲道理的信赖关系，说到底只是玩具厂商的宣传阴谋，不应当这样轻易夺取哥哥的目光。

而紫夕自从尾随遥去animate回来后也开始看特摄，玲司自然陪着看。唯臣看着他们又看看电视，听着OP高昂的管乐编曲将五个人一圈圈围裹起来，也觉得是很有趣的光景。

后来遥在网上看到有乐队会在安可时唱Star Five，就一个人买了票打算去看。奏说为了一首特摄cover去看一个乐队也太奇怪了吧，哥哥想听的话我也可以唱给你听啊。遥不耐烦地说要你管啊，然后发展成一段日常的拌嘴。紫夕和玲司回来正好听见，也变得好奇。结果不出意外地变成五个人一起去看live的情况，遥只能无奈地叹气。

等开演的时候奏惯例靠到遥身上试图搭肩，遥往边上躲，可是真的很挤，差点站不稳，不小心碰到了旁边的唯臣，被眼疾手快地拉住手腕。啊，抱歉。而唯臣只是非常温柔地笑说没事哦。现场太暗了，遥看不见他眼里的光，只转向奏，狠狠地瞪了一眼。好讨厌啊。

想起小时候一次离家出走。已经不记得是为了什么吵起来，总之真的很生气，直接把房间门一摔跑出去。奏跟上去。遥蹲在玄关穿鞋，转过去气鼓鼓地说你能不能别跟着我。奏装出一点无辜：可是爸爸妈妈说了不可以一个人出远门，如果哥哥走丢了我就没有哥哥了。遥啧了一声，出门走得很快，像是要甩掉弟弟。而奏始终跟在他身后五米的位置，也不搭话，两个人就闷闷地走。走到天色暗下来，也没有什么力气了，遥拐进路边的便利店买了两个冰淇淋，坐在门口的木质长椅上吃。奏从他身后凑过来说谢谢哥哥，然后从袋子里拿走了另一个。遥恼火起来：你想吃自己买。奏垂垂眼睛显得很委屈：那哥哥为什么要买两个嘛。我就是要吃两个啊！

其实是因为摸遍了裤兜的钱总共只够买两个，觉得自己如果把钱都花在这里，变得没有退路，就会真的产生一种义无反顾离开家摆脱弟弟，独自一人去面对整个世界的勇气。

可是勇气的一半被对方轻易吃掉了。

最后还是奏说作为补偿我来出回家的车钱吧，说着牵对方的手。遥不耐烦地抽出手说我自己会走，跟在弟弟后面一点，一直走到了公交车站。但遥后来吃冰淇淋还是会买两个，一个人吃掉，整个身体都变得冰凉，弥补那个傍晚的遗憾，产生一种把弟弟也吃掉了的错觉。

烦死了。如果真能就此将他抹消该有多好。

约定的排练时间，紫夕和玲司难得地先到，然后奏也推门进来。玲司早早敏锐地听出那三人的关系在乐音之下转移，比如奏的即兴solo有所收敛，而唯臣开始更多地呼应遥的乐句。紫夕倒是不想这么多，只爱好戳人痛点，坏心眼地说遥和唯臣最近关系很好吧。奏惊了一下，说是吗，那一定是哥哥故意让我吃醋，而且他在交流上本就不器用，对方还是鞍马前辈，他们的频率根本对不上吧。

奏这些年来提防哥哥身边的所有人，那些仅仅被外表吸引就往遥的鞋柜里塞情书的女同学，来过几场演出就蹲守在livehouse门口打算问联系方式的女性饭。他可以坦率地和任何人说，虽然哥哥看起来很无情，但我可是很怕寂寞的。意思是，所以要抓住哥哥不放。因为是双子，哥哥一定也同样害怕寂寞，即便看起来不像，也只是看起来不像。所以要做被讨厌的事情，甚至是无数次幻想的事情：欺到对方身前，用指尖的薄茧在他心脏的位置画圈，说我们有着一样的心跳，再翻来覆去地叫他的名字，はるか，はるか，三个音节从喉间滚到舌尖，会有甜蜜的味道。而哥哥叫自己的名字时永远是嫌弃的语气，但这也无所谓，他相信他们不是相反的两极，只是南辕北辙，走过很久很远的路以后，一定会走到一起。所以要组乐队，哪怕谈不上有什么门把爱，乐队充其量不过是让哥哥和自己站在一起的工具：只有live中他不会拒绝自己的旋律，不会因为自己走近一步他就后退两步。

除非哪里真的出现退路。

奏去自贩机买水，在走廊上远远看见唯臣和遥站在一起。他们站拐角，唯臣高一点，背对着他几乎完全挡住遥，他能看见的只有一抹发色，也不知道两个人在干什么。他正要往那边走，唯臣转过来，看见他就笑眯眯地摆手，奏くん是来找遥くん的吗？完全是一副人畜无害的样子。

但亲眼看见那样亲密的距离，还是难免动摇。他们回到录音室后排练再开，奏在B段弹错好几次。遥有些生气地说你能不能认真一点，我的节奏都被带偏了。紫夕说奏不在状态就算了，遥这么容易就被带跑，你们关系真是一如既往的好。遥一脸嫌弃地反驳，两个人又吵起来。直到玲司的鼓棒重重地落在镲片上。锵——！你们还练不练了。

当然是练不成了。

奏去敲他哥的房门，还没等里面应声就直接推开。遥说你又来干什么，奏说我来道歉呀，贴到遥的耳边飞快说一句抱歉呢，然后顺势咬上遥的右边耳垂，牙齿轻轻碾过那个小洞。碰到了柔软的感触，就有点委屈地想起自己打耳骨洞的时候发炎，痛了整整一周，晚上睡觉还怕压到，去找哥哥撒娇。遥鄙夷：活该。但现在却觉得只要能两个人独处，自作自受也是好的。所以赶在自己被推开之前将游移到更容易激怒人的位置。

遥用力将奏推开，罕见地从他脸上看到毫无余裕的仓皇神色，一瞬间感到意外。那简直不像自己熟悉的，在任何场合游刃有余的弟弟，更像是什么陌生人。如果是陌生人，可能还更容易原谅。但因为永远甩不开，永远被比较被剥夺被孤立，所以即便知道仇恨是一种丑陋的感情，也要永远憎恶下去。

最后当然无法避免大打出手。两个人被分别按在沙发两端，玲司数落道你们就不能安分一点吗，紫夕也轻蔑地说幼儿园没毕业的话我可以给你们重新安排入学。而唯臣始终在一边看着，并排坐着的一对身影，和自己高一的春假前在放学路上看见的景色那么相像。河堤上坐的那两人，穿着中学部的制服，浸泡在黄昏温吞的光芒里。那时他毫无缘由地被吸引，边走边盯着那边看，两个相似的背影在记忆里一点点重叠，又分开。

所以他走过去关切地看向奏，说看起来就很痛呢，奏就年下感十足地作出受伤的样子说这可都是鞍马前辈不好哦，前辈明明知道我最喜欢哥哥了。

唯臣听了就一如既往地温柔地笑：我只是…在理解奏くん的心情哦。啊？遥惊愕地看过来，第一次意识到可怕的从来就不是孤独，而是习惯在孤独面前逞强。从什么人那里得到一些眼光，就以为可以轻易依靠，这时再被告知是蜃气楼，感到很不甘心也很不争气，擅自地相信对方，再擅自感到失望。

奏当然不这样想，他已经听出下面那一层意思，在情敌宣战布告面前终于也没有心思再装出人见人爱的乖巧。唯臣看着完全被妒火吞掉的奏，和平日判若两人，但这样的姿态正是占有欲的极点，爱的最高表现形式，冰冷的高墙外侧燃起的火苗。

而他自己听见过墙内的鼓动，混着嘈杂人声的live视频，歌单里红不起来的乐队，遥的耳机里铺开的整个宇宙，多么激烈多么耀眼。想要伸手去触碰，所以靠近，然后没有自觉地爱上。

*わたしは、わたしで、ひとりで 逝きます（「永訣の朝」より）

*ハンブレッダーズ - DAY DREAM BEAT

完


End file.
